


See No Evil

by sunalso



Series: Season 6 Bits and Pieces [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, S6E06 Inescapable, Season/Series 06, this is not vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S6 E06. Fitz and Jemma watch the whole show.Beta'd and Encouraged by Gort.





	See No Evil

He’d be okay with this ending any minute now.

Fitz tilted his head the other way because…yikes.

There was the nudge of something against his legs. Ah, yes, sofa, excellent. He sat down at the same time as Simmons.

“Um, which one of us wants to watch our evil subconscious manifestations shag, do you think?” she asked.

He glanced towards her. She was looking at him.

Crap.

“Both,” they said at the same time.

Popcorn appeared in Jemma’s hand, and she held it out to him. Nice.

It was hard to take his eyes off where the Doctor and the demon version of Jemma were rolling around on the ground. There was a lot of biting and hair pulling.

Christ, this was the weirdest turn on.

There was a bit of a power struggle happening, which was not a surprise. The Doctor managed to roll the Demon onto her back, straddle her, and rip her shirt right down the middle, letting her breasts spill out.

Cheers for that one, mate.

The Demon snarled, got her legs around the Doctor, and rolled him over. Buttons pinged as she yanked the sides of his shirt apart. He palmed one of her tits, and jerked on her hair with the other one, sending them tumbling over again.

Jemma scoffed. “Go for his throat,” she called.

Fitz turned to stare at her. “Really?”

“Are you saying I won’t end up on top?”

He sat back and ate another handful of popcorn.

The Doctor shrugged out of his coat and shredded shirt. Making a noise of pleasure that Fitz knew well, the Demon dragged her nails down the Doctor’s chest. She left faint red scratches behind and looked very pleased with herself. The Doctor had a knee between her thighs and tangled a hand in her hair, yanking as he bent down to her breasts. Fitz was sure he saw teeth as the Doctor clamped down on a nipple.

The Demon howled and arched her back.

Fitz frowned and leaned towards Jemma. “Is she enjoying that? It’s hard to tell if that’s pain or pleasure.”

“Bit of both, I think, though I…um, she’s, certainly enjoying it.” Jemma took a bite of popcorn. “Since this is us, more or less, watch her hips here in a second.”

Fitz tossed back a couple of pieces of popcorn and then nearly choked on it as the Demon, just like Jemma had said, lifted her hips and squirmed against him…er, the Doctor. He’d been on the receiving end of that move several times, and, bloody hell, his trousers went from being a bit constricting to far too tight.

“I’m going to need something stronger than popcorn.”

A little table appeared, with a few glass and bottles of alcohol on it. There was rum, whiskey, gin, and, confusingly, a couple of bottles of Zima. There was also a three finger glass of whiskey already made, and a martini that he’d guess was extremely dry.

He picked the whiskey up as Jemma claimed her drink.

There was a growl from the Demon as she pushed the Doctor roughly off her and onto his back and went after the front of his trousers.

Fitz clinked glasses with Simmons. “Cheers.”

She took a drink, and her eyes slid to him. “Am I supposed to be this turned on?”

“Technically this is us…so, um…this is stuff that turns us on?” His face warmed.

The Demon snarled and apparently gave up figuring out the complexities of posh trousers, because she simply ripped the front of them, freeing the Doctor’s cock. Fitz was relieved that it was the same as his, and he enjoyed the little hitch in Jemma’s breathing that she tried to cover up with a large sip from her martini.

Then she laughed. “Oh my, Fitz!”

“What?”

The Demon was cooing and stroking the Doctor’s erection tenderly.

Jemma put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. “Shadow-you goes commando.”

Fitz slumped back again the sofa and dragged a hand down his face, because, yeah, there hadn’t been any shorts involved in that. Jemma patted his knee.

The Demon leaned down, kissed the top of the Doctor’s cock, sucked the head between her lips, and then just took the entire thing down her throat. Fitz’s eyes widened as the Doctor groaned and sagged against the ground.

“I can’t actually do that,” Jemma said. Her hand was still on his knee and making little circles there.

The Demon bobbed her head slightly and, _fuck_ , he could see her throat moving as she swallowed. Fitz’s cock throbbed in his trousers, and it occurred to him that Jemma, observant as she was, probably had noticed. Which made him wonder how wet she was, and how far up his leg her fingers were going to go. He risked looking down at them.

“I can’t do that either.” Her voice was a little hoarse, and Fitz’s gaze snapped back to their shadow-selves.

The Doctor has seized the sides of the Demon’s head to hold her steady while he fucked the hell out of her throat. Fitz knocked back the rest of his whiskey and plunked the glass on the table.

“It’s hot that you want to,” he said because he had to say something.

Jemma tilted her head to the side. “Maybe it’s something I could learn?”

“Am I supposed to be supportive here or tell you it’s okay if we don’t try?”

“No, you’re supposed to tell me that of course it’s possible.”

“Oh.” He reached out and lightly ran a finger down her inner thigh. “Um.”

“It’s a kink. My kink,” Jemma clarified. “It’s not really fair they can do it so easily.”

Fitz gave up on any pretense and pressed his fingers between her legs, against the seam of her jeans. If Simmons felt like confessing she had a kink for deep throating, the least he could do was reward her with an orgasm.

The Demon pulled back, leaving the Doctor’s cock arching onto his stomach and glistening with spit. Jemma made a disappointed sound, even as she rolled her hips, rubbing against Fitz’s fingers.

There was a flurry of movement as both the Demon and Doctor finished getting their trousers off, and Fitz nearly laughed when the Doctor tried to sit up, and a very naked Demon pounced and forced him back down. She straddled him and sank onto his cock, just as Jemma’s hand reached Fitz’s prick and stroked it through his trousers.

Much to his annoyance, he and the Doctor let out identical moans of pleasure.

As the Demon eagerly rode the Doctor, Fitz opening the top of Jemma’s jeans and she obligingly pushed them down enough he could get a finger under the sodden crotch of her knickers. Her clit was so swollen it was hard, which made his cock pulse.

He was having a hard time thinking past Jemma being turned on, his own arousal, and the fireworks display of lust they were watching.

The Demon and Doctor where colliding viciously. When the Doctor bent a leg and tried to turn them over, the Demon’s hand shot out and closed around his throat. Her fingers tightened.

“More,” the Doctor ground out, and the Demon smiled. Which was kind of scary. She must have done as he asked because the Doctor’s face was quickly turning red.

Jemma had started to undo Fitz’s pants, but her hand paused. “Fitz?”  

“Please,” he said. He was both embarrassed and alarmingly turned on. “After…after the pod…I’d never ask you to…but the idea…”

Jemma didn’t try to argue with him. She just opened his zip and pulled his cock out, stroking it. He thrust against her palm, continued circling his fingers over her clit, and kept his eyes on where the Demon was choking the Doctor.

Her hips were snapping roughly up and down, and Fitz could imagine Jemma’s pussy surrounding his prick as it grew even harder from the lack of air. The Doctor clawed at the Demon’s arm, but she didn’t let go. Fitz forced himself to take a breath because he’d been holding his. The Doctor stopped struggling, his hips jerked sharply upwards, and his entire body convulsed with an orgasm, right before his eyes rolled up in his head, and he went still.

The Demon removed her hand. There were dark bruises on the Doctor’s neck, which made Fitz moan. The Doctor’s chest rose and fell as the Demon softly kissed his lips.

“Sorry, you had to see that,” Fitz muttered.

“Don’t be.” Jemma’s voice was weird. “Um, maybe we could try a safer version of that, sometime, if you want? I…there was a lot of controlling there.”

Fitz nearly snorted. Jemma would greatly appreciate being that much in control, which was also a turn on for him if he was being honest.

“This is a lot of show and tell,” he said.

“We need it.”

He couldn’t argue that one.

The Doctor’s eyes fluttered open, and he cupped the Demon’s cheek, tenderly kissing her back. They both seemed almost shy.

“He does know she hasn’t gotten off yet?” Fitz asked. “I’m going to be remarkably mad at myself if he doesn’t take care of her.”

Jemma laughed. “Look, he’s got it.”

The Doctor put an arm around the Demon and gently rolled her over. He knelt between her legs and pushed her thighs apart. Come was visible, leaking back out of the Demon’s channel, and the Doctor didn’t hesitate as he slid two fingers through it, rubbing it over her pussy.

“Oh,” Jemma murmured, her thighs tightening. “That’s me. Come play is me.”

“It is?”

“Yes,” Jemma gasped. “I want you all over me. In my pussy, arse, and mouth, on my tits, face, belly, thighs, over my cunt, on my rear.”

“Now that I can do.” He’d gladly paint her with come anytime she liked.

The Doctor bent down and licked the flat of his tongue up the Demon’s folds. Jemma moaned in time with the Demon, and as the Doctor licked the mix of his come and hers off his lips, Jemma came.

She made a tiny sound, and her sex pulsed with the release. He rubbed her through it, actually rather enjoying how her hand trembled around his cock.

It only took a few more lick for the Demon to come as well, though her wail was a great deal louder than Jemma's had been. His cock bucked in Jemma’s fist, and Fitz didn’t want to think too hard about how hearing any version of her being loud did it for him.

The Doctor sat back, rubbing at the Demon’s folds, and slipping two, and then three, fingers inside her.

“Uh,” Fitz said, alarmed. He knew where this was going. “I…um, well, I should probably tell you about another kink I have.”

“Fingering?”

The Doctor added a fourth finger, the wet sound of him working the Demon’s cunt mixed with her cries was loud in the dark space they were in.

“Sort of…it’s vaginal…er…fisting.” He sighed. “I was hoping I didn’t have to tell you that one.” He was still rubbing her clit and switched to his thumb so he could get a finger in her.

“That was further down the list than being choked?”

“It weird,” he said.

The Demon moaned and rocked her hips as the Doctor pressed his fingers deep into her and added his thumb.

Fitz was transfixed. 

“It’s not that weird,” Jemma said, sounding breathless. Her pussy was still very wet.

“Up to your wrist,” Fitz murmured.

“Fill her,” Jemma said, and he nodded in agreement.

The Doctor’s face was a mask of concentration as he forced his hand all the way into the Demon. Her body arched and she came again with a wail.

Jemma came as well, milking the finger Fitz had in her. “I want to be like that,” she said. “You’re in me, you take up so much room in my heart, and I want my body to feel the same.”

Well, that was kind of overwhelming.

“It’s all you’d be able to feel,” he said. “Me stretching and ramming into you, and you open and…accepting it.”

He couldn’t look away from where their shadows were doing just that. The Demon’s face was blissful, which was a bit odd with the pallor, and his shadow-self was roughly fisting her. Her tits were bouncing with every thrust and Fitz was almost relieved when his stomach tightened, and his sac drew up. If he was going to get off to anything, it might as well be this, and all over Jemma’s hand.

His life was so often in her hands.

“Jemma—” he started, but it turned into a groan as she tugged his hand out of her knickers and bent over, taking as much of his cock in her mouth as she could with the awkward angle they were at.

It was more than enough.

His eyes slammed shut, and he came with a grunt. Jemma made delighted noises as she slurped and swallowed, and after a second, he put a hand on her head, softly stroking.  

They’d both emptied at lot into each other during this ordeal, and he was more in love than ever.

Jemma was continuing to gently lave his cock, and Fitz opened his eyes, only to squeak when he realized that the Doctor and Demon were both fully clothed and looking right at him and Jemma. The Doctor was licking his hand, and Fitz felt a little jealous.

Jemma gave a muffled curse and sat up, glaring back at their shadow-selves, who only grinned and faded away.

“That was disconcerting,” he said, tucking himself away.

Jemma laughed. “We were watching them. I don’t think we can say much. And they are us. The parts that aren’t…right.”

Fitz sighed and gathered her into his arms. “I guess we have to learn to live with them and not to ignore them until they come calling in a way we can’t handle.”

“That’s a very nice way of putting it.”

“Maybe even let them out to play, a little, sometimes?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes,” she said. “I can’t think of a better place than the bedroom to let them free.”

Fitz smiled. “I think we’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love hearing from you (even just an anonymous <3) here or on tumblr. [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
